


Libérée, Délivrée

by WildandWhirling



Category: 1789 - バスティーユの恋人たち | 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Takarazuka Revue, 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: (YOU HEARD ME), Bondage, Bottom Lazare de Peyrol, Gratuitous French, M/M, Post-Coital, Smug Ronan Mazurier, Triple Drabble, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: It was an unconventional way of dealing with their past, perhaps. Anarchic, chaotic, totally against anything that he had been taught in the way of conducting himself. However, very little in their courtship had been conventional.Lazare and Ronan find an alternative means of dealing with their complicated relationship with one another.
Relationships: Ronan Mazurier/Lazare de Peyrol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Libérée, Délivrée

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Unbind Me"

“ _Laissez-mois_ , Ronan,” Lazare’s throat was parched, dry--the result of a very exhausting hour. His wrists ached from where they were encircled by steel handcuffs--New, not rusty and brittle like the ones at the Bastille, but heavy nonetheless. 

It was an unconventional way of dealing with their past. Anarchic, chaotic, totally against every code of conduct he knew. However, very little in their courtship had been conventional. And while Peyrol hardly wanted his men to know that their stern commander allowed a peasant to tie him up and sodomize him, he hardly wanted them to know he was having an affair with said peasant in general. 

Or anyone. 

The farther his men stayed away from his intimate life, the better for all involved. 

Ronan propped his head on his hands, using Lazare’s bare chest as a table, “I’m not...sure. After all...I’m just….a _petit miséreux_. That’s what you said, right?” Even as he gave Lazare a smug look, smugger by the lazy haze of his climax settling over him, he panted heavily. (As soon as he’d freed Lazare, he'd collapse on top of him, Lazare knew it, and it would fall to him to get the two of them under the covers.) 

Lazare couldn’t help satisfaction from curling low in his chest. Ronan was _content_. 

_He_ was content. 

He wanted to rub Ronan’s scarred back, kiss him and be kissed with that combination of affection, tenderness, and exhaustion that he always associated with Ronan after a session, however-

If only he and his poor wrists were free.

  
“I will have you know-”  
  
Before Lazare could form the full sentence, Ronan’s mouth silenced him with a kiss, his hands scrambling to undo the handcuffs, and Lazare decided that, perhaps, a little anarchy might be very well after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love writing Ronan in various and assorted positions, I thought it was far past time that Lazare got himself properly tied up. In the interest of equality. Especially since this marks the 69th 1789 fic to be hosted on AO3 and I thought that was very worthy of a celebration. And by "celebration" I of course mean "post-sexytime Peyronan because, despite being the author of Printing Press, I was too much of a prude to make it a full sexytimes story"


End file.
